Talk:Unknown Start
Note Wait a minute, instant regeneration? A speed greater than his opponent? Avoiding it is completely impossible? I can't have that, and I believe you should change that post. --Achrones150 00:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Naobinokami: (なおびのかみ, Gods of Restoration) Senjungami has a special power even without, releasing it. Masanori can by simply commanding it can uses the Philosophy power of Senjungami to restore anything back to complete working fuction regardless of phenomena. While using this ability the blade of Senjungami glows with a purple light. After the rp I will add the limits to it that I stated in the rp. But please reframe from direct autohitting, this is the second time. The first time wasn't bad as you let me explain how much damage would be done. But you made a direct hit without my say and said how much damage was done. Regardless of the amount its still to autohit without the later's say. Thats why all my posts were attacks that were fired or are about to hit her.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I auto-hit when it is clear that the other opponent is making a mistake. The first time, Masanori chose to speak a monologue when the Punisher was obviously attacking him, leading to an obvious opening in defense. The second time, he once again chose to speak as the Punisher was right in front of him and attacking. In that second time, there was practically no mention of how his defense was or anything. When that happens in battle, my character has a right to take advantage when her enemy makes a mistake. --Achrones150 00:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I never rped like that. I guess my time in the Gf made me soft.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) When you get back its your turn. And I added the limits to Naobinokami: (なおびのかみ, Gods of Restoration).: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Question would you rather go up against his Bankai or his Reason Transformation. But if you want to go up against his Bankai his Spiritual Power will be greater than Aizen's second transformation. But I am asking as if do decide his Bankai I will need some time to make it. Thats the reason for all these rps. To at least have some to where his more powerful ability can be released instead of just writing them.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) -cocks eyebrow- I was under the assumption you wanted a reason to release his Bankai in the first place, and you haven't even made it? --Achrones150 01:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Exactly that. I didn't want to make until I felt it should be made as if it was made beforehand it won't be as good. Beside Masanori's current powers let him fight against near all opponents. But I'll make it tomorrow it won't take that long. Its not like it will have a lot of powers just a few like the Shikai.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Arch your turn been busy was in the Hospital till last thursday.: The Twilight of Your Despair 15:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh snap! Its a Ash-Regen form of Alucard Regeneration xDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ... I simply have no idea or method to respond against what has happened. I mean I can continue fighting, but I cannot replace his Zanpakuto you destroyed.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:18, October 5, 2011 (UTC)